Aang
Aang is the primary character in the fanfiction School of Benders. In it, Aang is the main character. He made his first appearace in the first chapter "Welcome To Detention" when he and Sokka get detention from Ozai. He recently got over a bad break-up and got back together with with Katara whom He started dating in Chapter 4 "Dating Problems." Story Aang first appeared in the first chapter of School of Benders "Welcome to Detention." in it, he and Sokka recieved detention after Ozai trapped them in a net and leaving them there and telling them they are late after Roku found out sbout Ozai's trick he let Aang and Sokka go. in Chapter 4 "Dating Problems" Zuko, Sokka, and Aang are having trouble trying to ask Mai, Suki, and Katara, respectively, out. Aang, when about to ask Katara out, is asked out by Katara, who seemed to want to ask Aang out as well. In Chapter 5, Sokka embarasses Aang and Katara live on the set of Cooking Sokka. Aang and Katara became infuriated and are embarassed . That night, Sokka is visited by a ghost in the form of Aang who sends Sokka on a trip to 3 sitcom parodies, Sokka learns his lesson as he is embarassed that the laugh track is laughing at his messed up antics. In Chapter 6 "The Chain letter" Aang has unfortunate luck all day, Sokka says it is because of a chain e-mail he deleted. Aang ignored Sokka not believing in bad luck. Over time, Aang concluded it was because of the chain letter but Roku convinces him otherwise. In Chapter 7 "Cat Got Your Tongue?" Aang met Katara's new kitten, Silver. In Chapter 8, Aang merely delivered one line, "What did you do this time?" However in the alternate world, a character similar to Aang in appearance named "Angku" a clear parody of Akira Toriyama's creation "Goku" was revealed to be the strongest hero in the world but not able to defeat Fridga not even in his transformed state. Though it was never revealed in the Chapter, Angku was greatful and jealous toward Sokka after he defeated Fridga. In "Prank Week" Aang tried to prove to Sokka he could out prank Sokka. But when Sokka's prank goes awry, He and Aang save the day. The next chapter, Aang had a bet with Sokka that he could not deliver the best fireworks show. Sokka suceeded and also became part of the show. In chapter 11 Aang was upset by the fact Sozin took over the school. He came up with an idea to get Roku back. In Chapter 12, he enacted the plan and got Roku back his job. In the season 1 finale, He went on a Triple date, Aang and Katara, Sokka and Suki, and Zuko and Mai. Aang was trying to make the night special but had different results and became upset, Katara actually liked the date and they enjoyed the rest of the date. Season 2 Trivia *Aang has appeared in every single chapter except for Chapter 25, where the only two members of the gang who appear are Daret and Sokka. *Aang has more alternate versions of himself in School of Benders than any other character in the series. *His best friend is Sokka. *his and Sokka's dorm is one of the most common settings in the series. *He and Toph are the youngest in the entire gang, even including Daret.